


Intersections

by lex_evetta



Series: Destined to End up in This Place [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, They're just really cute here though, everyone is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_evetta/pseuds/lex_evetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is ridiculous and brilliant. Bucky Barnes is too.</p><p>They go on a first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersections

The distinct smell of freshly baked bread greeted Bucky Barnes when he arrived at the agreed upon spot. The sun shone brightly at his back as he walked past that very area to a corner before turning around and pacing back. 

He was feeling antsy and was in need of something to occupy his mind.

For a brief moment, a jolt of trepidation ran through the man as his mind traipsed through possible scenarios that could potentially lie ahead of him. Never mind the fact that Bucky had allowed himself to show up early so as to assuage any worries pertaining to traffic and such.

Regardless, unbidden thoughts of being stood up or simply forgotten swam through his head. 

Tony had seemed to be a busy kind of guy. Bucky wasn’t under the impression that the man was harsh or cruel by any means, but he understood how he could slip the mind of such a man nonetheless. As far as the looks department went, Tony was absolutely gorgeous and could realistically have his pick of people, no question about it.

Bucky knew he wasn’t so bad to look at himself, but he was fully cognizant of the fact that there was likely a pretty sound reason as to why he hadn’t had much luck (or interest) in jumping back into the dating scene. 

Steve’s partner on a film project had shown some interest in Bucky a couple of weeks ago, but he’d simply chalked it up to a shallower form of attraction. And maybe some unwanted encouragement on his best friend’s part. She was a sweet enough girl, but didn’t seem all that interested in Bucky in the end.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Bucky stepped inside the store he’d only glimpsed earlier, enticed by the allure of baked goods.

After being greeted warmly by someone behind the counter, Bucky found himself leaning into the display case where numerous pastries and concoctions were soaking up the light from the heating lamps installed above them.

Some of the offerings seemed overly extravagant, but none of the prices were too crazy.

Bucky glanced out towards the street in front of the shop and checked his watch. He had plenty of time and resolved to buy no more than three desserts. Maybe it’d calm his nerves some. 

* * *

It took Tony far too long to decide whether he wanted to drive to his date or not. It probably wouldn’t have taken so long if he hadn’t abruptly sent Rhodey home upon the man slipping into a nap in the face of that afternoon’s dramatics.

Tony knew his friend was exhausted and felt just a tad guilty about blowing things out of proportion so soon after his best friend got off work. 

In any case, Tony was left to deal with the car issue alone.

On the one hand, he’d have something to talk to James about given that the man was apparently a mechanic. A very attractive mechanic, at that. On the other hand, what if the other man was put off by the flashiness of his car?

Tony had no qualms with flaunting, but it was a difficult balance to strike. Some people were intrigued by his money, others were influenced to become hangers-on, and some were flat out turned off by it all. Tony was intimately acquainted with the grotesqueness that often went hand in hand with wealth thanks to his colorful twenties. He understood the repulsion.

There was also the fact that not everyone was entirely comfortable with getting in a car with someone on a first date. Which was understandable. Tony was fairly convinced that James could take care of himself. The guy was ripped and had a no nonsense vibe about him. Nevertheless, one could never be too cautious these days.

With that thought, Tony decided to simply have his driver drop him off. When he met up with James, they could easily find some place within walking distance for dinner. 

While Tony was notorious in some circles for his late arrivals, he had a penchant for showing up early when he actually wanted to be somewhere. Despite his minor freak out earlier, Tony was almost entirely certain that he did want this date to occur after all. 

Only upon arriving did Tony realize the inherent awkwardness in meeting someone on a busy sidewalk. In fact, it was the same kind of awkwardness he’d just experienced earlier when he found himself in the middle of discourse with his ridiculously good-looking savior on the same sidewalk.

Tony wasn’t miniscule by any means, but he was also just ever so slightly below average height. As he looked around in feigned ease, he started shifting to his tiptoes to gain a larger field of view.

Most of this went unnoticed by Tony until he caught his own reflection in a storefront window. His neck was craned, eyes focused to a pinpoint precision as he scanned about himself studiously.

With a roll of his eyes and a huff, Tony decided to simply go inside what appeared to be a bakery before he managed to make himself look even more ridiculous.

He knew he was a little early so he figured he could grab some tea or something as he waited for his date to arrive. 

* * *

Bucky had been checking his phone and the bakery’s windows for any sign of Tony, but eventually settled down over a slice of pie.

The owners of the bakery were sweet as could be. The place was run by a middle-aged couple who had purchased it with the (probably large) nest egg they’d built up from their earlier careers as a doctor and lawyer.

They’d just left Bucky’s corner table to attend to new customers when the bell above the door sounded yet again.

Bucky looked up automatically and found himself meeting familiar brown eyes. 

Bucky Barnes officially started his date off by locking eyes with the other man as he shoved a too large chunk of pie into his mouth. His fork stilled and he vaguely considered the very real possibility that he may just choke if he wasn’t careful. He tried for a discreet clearing of his throat in an attempt to stave off the threat of his throat seizing any more than it already was.

So much for that suaveness and charm Steve had gone on and on about. 

* * *

Tony found himself grinning at the other man in barely contained delight. He hadn’t been expecting to see him yet and would be lying if he said the slight blush coloring the other man’s cheeks wasn’t endearing. As long as it wasn’t a sign of distress, of course because it was slightly hard to tell.

Bucky managed a smile around the food.

“Hey there.” Tony offered a halfhearted wave as his eyes were drawn to figuring out just what Bucky had been in the middle of stuffing his face with.

Bucky focused on chewing and swallowed fully before replying. “Hey yourself.” He stood and gestured to the seat across from him as he hastily wiped his hands across his jeans.

Tony removed his jacket and draped it across the back of his seat before sitting. “The pie here any good?” Tony hedged with a smirk.

Bucky sheepishly ran his fingers through his hair a bit before sitting down again. “It’s great.” He choked out and looked around the bakery. In his sweep of the room, one of the owners caught his eye and offered him an enthusiastic thumbs up. He nodded and whipped his head back towards Tony.

Tony checked his watch in pretend confusion. “I’m not late am I?” He asked mischievously.

Bucky managed to find his voice. “Nah. I just got here a little early. And got a little big-eyed.” He gestured with his head towards his other purchases. “I was only meaning to get some baklava for later, but the pecan pie was calling my name so what choice did I really have, you know?”

“Understood. I too fall prey to the allure of a good dessert.” Tony spoke in mock seriousness, for which Bucky was grateful.

Bucky straightened at that. “You want some?” He retrieved one of the containers beside him along with a fork. “If you’re into that, of course.” He found himself backtracking and inwardly cringed.

“You kidding? Who the hell doesn’t like baklava?” Tony scoffed before prying the container open and taking an obscenely large bite. 

Tony made the mistake of looking at Bucky as he did so and they both dissolved into laughter as Tony tried in vain to keep his mouth shut and actually chew his food.

Bucky’s eyes crinkled as his tongue darted out to swipe at his lips. “Well, I certainly feel better.”

“Yeah?” Tony coughs a bit before reaching for the only glass of water at the table. There’s a little hesitation on his face that Bucky pointedly ignores. 

“Granted, it’s probably a little cuter on you than on me.” Bucky leaned forward.

Tony smirked at him. “I might have to keep you if you’re gonna be this much of a flatterer, James.”

“I think I might be okay with that.” Bucky tilted his head to the side as he sat back as if taking all of Tony in.

For Tony’s part, he took a significantly smaller bite of his dessert. “So dinner.” He started as he raised his eyebrows. “I had my heart set on taking this drop dead gorgeous mechanic out. Any ideas?”

Bucky nodded appreciatively as he thought for a beat. “I’m good with almost anything.” He shrugged. He had neglected to eat his usual snack before hightailing it here and wasn’t sure how long the pie would stave off his hunger.

Tony nodded. “How do you feel about burgers? I know an amazing diner not too far from here.”

“Burgers sound great.” Bucky released a small sigh and some of the tension in his shoulders fell away.

“Let me just-” Tony was cut off by a small shriek sounding from across the bakery. 

* * *

After some silently agreed upon ignoring of the group gathering across the bakery, both men turned their heads to find the source of the utterance.

A group of young women across the room were whispering to one another and shooting the men furtive glances. This was all interspersed with hushed giggles and light shoves.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bucky saw Tony take a deep breath and run his fingers through his hair. When he turned to face the man more fully, he was met with an apologetic grimace.

Now that Bucky was paying them more attention, he found that the women seemed to be staring at Tony in particular as they gushed.

“It’s a work thing.” Tony said cryptically. “I’ll explain, just give me a minute?” The please was left unspoken and the man seemed uncomfortable but determined as he stood up, adjusted his shirt, and headed towards his admirers.

Bucky shrugged noncommittally, but was more than a little curious. As Tony made his way over to the women, one of them took notice and alerted the others.

From what Bucky could make out, they wanted to have their pictures taken with Tony for some reason or other.

One of them was apparently asking for Tony’s signature on a napkin as another latched onto Tony’s arm. The man took all of this in stride with a bright albeit different smile chiseled onto his handsome face.

Bucky wracked his brain for possible explanations behind such a display and quickly came to the conclusion that Tony must’ve been famous in one way or another. Perhaps a full-blown celebrity even. It’s not like Bucky of all people would know the difference anyway. 

Bucky felt his face heat up at the realization. He’d never been particularly interested in the media, but could recall a time in which he was a bit savvier than he was now. He briefly considered texting Steve to see if he knew anything about a famous Tony in the area. He also (for the first time ever) briefly wished he had Steve’s penchant for blogging and other social media nonsense because he was a bit lost.

Until now, Bucky had figured that he’d saved some guy with movie star looks maybe, but not someone who was actually some celebrity hotshot. What the hell was the guy doing even hanging out with him?

A prickling sensation suddenly overcame Bucky, causing him to glance towards the small huddle of patrons across the bakery. A few of them were studying Bucky and ignoring the undoubtedly uncomfortable expression gracing his features.

Bucky turned resolutely from the group as he pulled his hair tie off and allowed his hair to fall in cascades against his face and neck. 

Bucky glanced towards Tony through the curtain of his hair and found that the man didn’t look all that comfortable himself.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Bucky quickly packaged Tony’s half eaten dessert along with his other purchases and made his way across the bakery. 

He didn’t bother waiting for a lapse in the conversation. “I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but I need to steal Tony away if that’s alright with you guys.” He draped his flesh arm lightly across the man in question’s shoulders. He half-expected Tony to shrug him off, but he surprised Bucky by leaning in slightly.

“Right!” Tony nodded convincingly, making a gesture hinting at absentmindedness. “He was presenting some investment ventures that could really benefit the company and I really should get on that.” The small crowd was putty in Tony’s hands as he graced them each with a dazzling smile. “It was an absolute pleasure meeting all of you.” 

As the people nodded in understanding and said their goodbyes, Bucky waved towards the enraptured owners who were taking in the scene as it escalated.

Finally, Tony maneuvered them to the door. Once outside, he tugged Bucky’s arm in what Bucky could only assume was the direction of the diner and they walked on in silence for a moment.

“So…” Tony started with a little smile in place. “I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?” His gaze was focused on the ground ahead of them as was Bucky’s.

Bucky tipped his head in an attempt to catch the other man’s gaze. “You really don’t.”

Tony’s head shot up at that, his eyes shining with something Bucky couldn’t quite place.

“I’m curious, sure. But I’m not trying to make you feel uncomfortable here.” Bucky added with a tight-lipped smile. Part of him was itching to know while the other part was willing to let it all go for now. This was only a first date and he always liked a bit of mystery.

“Thanks for that.” Tony nodded. “If you don’t mind, though I’d like to just get this over with so we can get to the fun parts.” He gave a salacious wink.

“Okay, sure.” Bucky nudged his shoulder against the other man’s.

“I guess I uh, left out my last name earlier. And I’m guessing you maybe aren’t all that into gossip rags?” Tony ventured.

“Don’t get me wrong- I like gossip as much as the next guy.” He said solemnly. “But, I never really got the hang of celebrity culture and all that. It always seemed too invasive to me.” Bucky said after choosing his words on the matter carefully.

Tony smiled at him. He seemed to be a little more at ease as more distance was put between them and the bakery (the fans?). He took a deep breath that seemed to course through his entire body. “Well, I’m Tony Stark. Not sure if that means anything to you since you don’t-” 

Bucky emitted a sharp gasp which interrupted the other man. “Holy shit.” Bucky hadn’t realized he’d stopped walking until he felt Tony tug gently at his arm.

Tony grimaced. “You okay there, James?” He asked in concern.

Bucky mentally shook himself and resolved to think on that a bit more later. “Yeah I’m good.” His voice sounded a lot more collected than he was feeling.

Tony didn’t look convinced, but powered on nonetheless “I don’t know how much you know, but essentially I own Stark Industries, the tech and engineering company. It used to be weapons, but that’s a story I’d rather not revisit right now.” Bucky nodded, understanding lining his eyes as they continued to shine in shock. 

Tony continued. “My dad was big on PR and thrived off of attention so I’m used to things like what just happened back there. People say any press is good press, but I’d rather have some positive interactions out there just in case.”

“Right of course.” Bucky nodded along. “It’s just-” Bucky’s hands flailed a bit. 

Tony laughed. “Use your words.” He encouraged in mock seriousness.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’re a fuckin’ genius! You’re Tony fuckin’ Stark!” He exclaimed in a burst of buzzing energy even as he took pains to keep his voice down. It was probably pie-fueled nonetheless. “You make the coolest shit.” He felt like he was gushing and hoped Tony wouldn’t mind too much. He just really appreciated good engineering, alright?

“I’m glad you think so.” Tony said a little shyly.

“You’re kiddin’ me, right?” Bucky drawled in disbelief. “I don’t know much about your public persona or anything, but that new computer that just came out is ridiculous. The wall capabilities combined with that prediction interface is incredible.” Bucky shook his head. “I’d love to get a look inside one of those babies. I can’t even imagine all the new inventions you must’ve put into that thing.”

“Thank you.” Tony looked pleasantly surprised.

"I'm always easily drawn in by some good engineering. I guess that’s what made me so interested in cars. Good cars, that is.”

Tony quirked a brow. “And what do you consider to be a good car?” He challenged.

Bucky scoffed. “That depends entirely on your definition of ‘good’. It ain’t always about the body and technological advancements. An older Honda Civic will get you any place you need to be for years on end without needing to see me. The new ones don’t seem all that great, but the models from the late ‘90s and early ‘00s? If everybody bought those and kept ‘em I’d be outta business.” He shook his head.

Tony looked at the other man sideways. “Now, what would you say if I told you a Lexus or even an Acura is just a sexy Toyota and Honda respectively?” 

“You think I don’t know that?” Bucky gestured to himself incredulously. “They’re pretty and all but they’re only that reliable because it’s the same damn thing.”

Tony nodded. “Exactly!” He rolled his eyes a bit. “Now, don’t get me wrong, I’m a total sucker for luxury cars, but what’s under the hood is far more interesting than a nice body,” Tony assured.

Bucky raised an eyebrow and offered Tony a smirk. “Now, I don’t know about all that,” He said as he let his gaze travel playfully down Tony’s form.

Tony gasped, scandalized as he clutched at his chest. “James,” He admonished, struggling to keep his grin at bay.

“Even I’m not fallin’ for that one.” Bucky huffed out a laugh as Tony narrowed his eyes.

“So, what? You can be won over by looks alone?” Tony challenged as if he himself was immune.

“I’m not saying all that, but I’d be lyin’ if I said I was incapable of falling prey to a pretty face.” Bucky’s tone sobered a bit.

Tony scoffed. “Have you looked in a mirror, James? Because damn.” 

Bucky grinned lasciviously at him. “Yeah?” He looked up at Tony through his lashes before darting his gaze elsewhere.

Tony offered him a lopsided smirk in return.

* * *

By the time they finally reached their destination and were properly seated, the last few tendrils of nerves and discomfort had almost dissipated between them.

“God, I can’t believe you haven’t tried these yet,” Bucky said as he stuffed his mouth with even more salt and vinegar fries. “Come on, you really should try these.” He offered his plate to Tony, causing the other man to pause as his eyes widened infinitesimally.

“Uh, I’m good.” Tony shrugged as he hoped his date would just drop it. 

Tony was pleasantly surprised when Bucky did just that with an easy smile to boot. “Sure. If you change your mind, help yourself.” Bucky returned to his plate with a shrug.

“You strike me as a man who is very used to sharing.” Tony mused aloud.

He earned a toothy grin in reward and waited patiently for the other man to take a sip of his drink. “Yeah, well my family was poor growing up so I didn’t have any say in sharing. Never minded it, though.”

“Well, if you ever read anything written about me, you’ll get a pretty picture of just how selfish I am, guaranteed.” Tony said self-deprecatingly as he bit into his sandwich.

“I thought we’d established earlier that those guys are all full of shit, Tony.” Bucky’s smile was a little warmer as he felt some of his plastered on charisma give way to something a little more familiar. More comfortable.

Tony lifted a shoulder as a small smile threatened to emerge. “Maybe.”

“I probably shouldn’t even say this, but as I’m sure you can tell, I’m a little out of practice on,” Bucky waved his hands vaguely, the overhead lights glinting off of his metal arm. Tony thought it was pretty to look at, but forced himself to ignore that train of thought. “This. Everything. But, uh, you wouldn’t happen to be military, would you?”

Tony frowned, eyes narrowing. “Nope.” 

“Sorry, I just get this vibe from you, maybe? It’s hard to explain.” Bucky grimaced as his face became yet again tinged with red. 

Tony decided to save him from a situation he’d found himself in time and time again. “You’re not entirely wrong. My ‘military experience’ as you put it, is a little less common and a lot fucked up so, I’ll leave that for another time, if you don’t mind.” He tried to lessen any harshness that may have seeped into his tone with a closed-mouth smile.

“Sure! Of course.” Bucky nodded enthusiastically. “I only ask because I was military. It’s how I got this.” He waved his metal hand before dropping it into his lap.

“I’m sorry you had to go through any of that, but that arm is absolutely beautiful.” Tony seemed to be attempting to see the arm through Bucky’s shirtsleeve. 

Bucky quirked a brow. “You think so? I usually try to cover it up better, but I figured you’d already seen it earlier.”

“Not to be presumptuous, but rest assured that there is absolutely no need to hide anything like that from me. First of all, it’s awesome. Second of all, I’m no stranger to biotech enhancements, so to speak.” Tony revealed easily.

“I should hope not. You are Tony freaking Stark for crying out loud.”

“Aw, I think I’ve been demoted.” Tony whined, earning a chuckle from Bucky.

“I think you’ll live.” He said just when the waiter returned.

“Did you gentlemen save any room for dessert?” The waiter asked as she strategically gathered all of their plates and cups in a delicate balance.

The men chanced a glance at each other and dissolved into laughter for a moment. Bucky sobered first and so he answered, “Nah. We had our dessert earlier.”

It was only upon seeing the waiter’s face that Bucky backtracked and replayed his response. The waiter winked encouragingly at Tony before backing away.

“Understood, gentlemen.” She managed around her smile.

Bucky buried his face in his hands with a grimace. When he uncovered his face, it was to the sight of a wolfish Tony with brightly widened eyes.

“That could’ve been worded better.” Bucky admitted with a wan smile. He let out a nervous giggle that made Tony’s heart melt a little.

“No, that was perfect.” Tony insisted. “I’m so used to being the most inappropriate one at any given time.”

“Sorry about that. I know you frequent this place-” Bucky started before being cut off.

“Nuh uh. Don’t even go there. You’re adorable. They can think whatever they want.”

Before Bucky could even offer to foot the bill, Tony had placed an inordinately large amount of cash on the table before dragging him out of his own chair and through the front door of the diner.

“I could’ve paid.” Bucky insisted stubbornly once they’d started on their trek back. “At least for my half.”

Tony spared him a withering glance. “Is this gonna be a thing with you?”

“What do you mean?” Bucky crossed his arms and planted his feet firmly against the sidewalk beneath them.

“You know, the whole pretending you want to pay thing, even though I’m technically the one who did the asking out? And the near death experience bit, I suppose.” Tony ventured. “I think we can all agree that heroics resulting in free meals makes sense.

Bucky shook his head easily. “No. I just had a nice time and didn’t want you to think I would expect you to pay for anything just because you were basically outed against your will earlier.”

Tony considered this. “Well then, how about you pay for the next date?” Tony asked before freezing. He bit his lip to prevent himself from making an even bigger fool of himself.

Somehow, the two had stopped walking and had ended up huddled in a little inlet off to the side of the street they had been walking along just moments ago.

Bucky was grinning at him, but Tony couldn’t really see that given his newfound fascination with a particularly intriguing crack in the sidewalk.

Bucky huffed out a sigh and lifted his hand to nudge Tony’s face up. Something nervous and worried flitted through Tony’s eyes before he carefully closed them off somehow. 

“I’d love to go out with you again, idiot.” Bucky’s voice got progressively lower as he realized how close he was to the other man’s face.

Just as Bucky began to back away, Tony surged forward and captured his lips with his own. 

Tony’s lips were soft and just barely chapped. Bucky faintly noted that the other man tasted a little like bacon and coffee. 

It wasn’t a bad combination.

Tony tilted his head for better access as a stunned Bucky seemed to snap out of whatever trance he’d fallen into and reciprocated. Bucky licked at the corner of Tony’s mouth a little, wanting to throw him off a bit when Tony surprised him yet again by gently nipping Bucky’s bottom lip.

Bucky let out a low hum that had Tony grinning against his lips in triumph.

When they pulled apart, they were only slightly breathless.

Bucky wasted no time in reaching for the other man’s hand. Tony looked at him in question, but squeezed the hand in his easily.

“Just making sure you don’t attract any errant cars and get almost killed again.” Bucky shrugged nonchalantly as he ignored the disbelieving scoff Tony let out. “I kind of like you and that would honestly kinda ruin the date for me.”

“Just don’t go getting a big head,” Tony responded, tugging on the hand in his.. “I’ll have you know, I’m normally more aware of my surroundings.”

“Come on, you just ran into that lady not even thirty seconds ago!” Bucky said with a mildly disapproving glare as he gestured somewhere behind them.

“I sincerely doubt that.” Tony refuted automatically.

On that note, Bucky released Tony’s hand only to step onto his other side (by the curb) and offer his metal hand instead. 

Tony pursed his lips, but took the hand without hesitation and Bucky felt the rest of his reservations melting away. 

Well, some of them. He still had to keep an eye out for hideous cars that Tony could end up getting hit by, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> After many computer issues and other general life nonsense, I've finally managed to get this to resemble what I was going for. 
> 
> Please leave comments and ideas below. I'd love to know what you guys think!


End file.
